<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Is The Colour by wellthisisdefinitelyawkward</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784828">Black Is The Colour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthisisdefinitelyawkward/pseuds/wellthisisdefinitelyawkward'>wellthisisdefinitelyawkward</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Hurt Ianto Jones, Injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthisisdefinitelyawkward/pseuds/wellthisisdefinitelyawkward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Black is the colour of my... of my true love’s hair,”<em></em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/><em>The alien had a blue, goopy body with sharp, sword-like limbs: </em><br/></em></p><p>  <em><br/><em>Three were a harsh metallic blue. The fourth was coated in shiny, crimson blood.</em></em><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ianto Jones &amp; Toshiko Sato, Jack Harkness &amp; Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Is The Colour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728222">Sunshine</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyxenSkye/pseuds/VyxenSkye">VyxenSkye</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The song in this is Black Is the Colour (Of My True Love's Hair) </p><p>:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Black is the colour of my... of my true love’s hair,”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Toshiko didn’t understand. The scanners had shown an empty warehouse - no aliens or rift debris at all. She’d said that Jack and Ianto could investigate the small flare of rift energy at this location without any trouble. She was certain that nothing had come through, so she was extremely worried when she heard her boss yelling over the comms: </p><p>“Backup! We need backup, now - there’s something here.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“His lips are like a r-rose so fair,”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She was on the other side of the property, monitoring from the SUV - too far away to be of any use quickly. She cursed Owen for choosing today of all days to get more rat-arsed drunk than usual and call in sick. They were already down a team member because Gwen was on a much needed (and envied) holiday. She couldn’t help the spike of jealousy that flared through her at the thought of the other woman getting more time off than her. However, it wouldn’t do to get distracted - Toshiko just had to hope that this wasn’t anything too serious. </p><p>She wasn’t feeling optimistic.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“He has the s-sweetest smile and the... the gentlest hands,”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Now she had to find them.</p><p>“Jack, Ianto? What’s your position? Your trackers are being blocked by something. I can’t tell what.”</p><p>“Be qui- -need medical attent- Ianto’s down. -n the north-east-.”</p><p>Toshiko could barely hear what Jack was saying, because there was a harsh buzzing sound that was disrupting what was being said over the comms. She assumed that some alien technology or a creature had fallen through the rift that was capable of blocking her equipment; that would explain why the trackers, scanners and comms weren't working properly. Her heart rate sped up in panic. This wasn’t good. <em>Really</em> not good.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"And I… I l-love the ground whereon he stands."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gunshots. Three of them in quick succession. Toshiko sprinted through the doors at the end of the warehouse with her own gun drawn. She could hear yells and whimpers and- wait, was that… singing? She shook her head in confusion - maybe the panic was getting to her. Still, it was with renewed caution that she crept around the edge of the building, dodging boxes and shelves. The weapon in her hands was a reassuring weight; it strengthened her resolve to find her teammates as fast as possible.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I lo- I love my love... and well, he knows,”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Jack, Ianto!” she whispered harshly. Toshiko really needed to find them soon. The comms had gone silent, but she could still hear that <em>singing</em>. She couldn’t think of any aliens that sang human songs. It was strange. Maybe Ianto knew what it was. </p><p>She couldn’t hear any movement nearby, so she gritted her teeth and stepped out from behind a towering shelf and into the loading bay of the warehouse. What she saw made her knees buckle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I love the g-ground whereon he goes...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jack was sat cross-legged on the floor with his back to her, hunched forward and rocking gently, his gun abandoned next to him. 5 metres away, the corpse of a horrifying alien was sprawled on the concrete with three bullet holes in its head. It had a blue, goopy body with sharp, sword-like limbs: </p><p>Three were a harsh metallic blue. The fourth was coated in shiny, crimson blood.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“And how… how I wish the d-day would come,”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The singing hadn’t stopped yet. She realised with a jolt that it was coming from Jack - his voice full of tears and regret. Toshiko dragged her gaze from the dead alien back to where her leader was slumped on the ground. He was cradling something in his lap. It was with growing horror that she realised it wasn’t some<em>thing</em>, but some<em>one</em>. Shit.</p><p>Ianto.</p><p>“J-Jack?”</p><p>He didn’t answer, just sobbed once and pulled Ianto tighter to his chest. Toshiko stumbled forwards and fell to her knees in front of them, taking in the pale, slack face of her teammate and the tears running down her Captain’s cheeks. Jack sucked in an unsteady breath, before choking out more of the melancholy song.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“When h-he and I will… will be as one.”</em>
</p><p>Her hands shook as she pressed her fingers against Ianto’s neck. Her breathing stuttered when she couldn’t even feel the ghost of a pulse beating beneath his skin. There was a rip in the suit across his chest - the normally spotless exterior slashed and broken, and there was <em>so much blood</em>.</p><p>“Is- is he <em>dead?</em>”</p><p>When Jack slowly lifted his eyes to meet hers, her heart froze when she saw the anguish plastered across his face. He nodded once - jerkily.</p><p>“Toshiko, he- he asked me to hold him and-” another shuddering breath, “-sing him t-to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Toshiko doesn’t remember how long they sat there, on the cold concrete, sobbing and shaking. All she can recall is clutching Jack’s hand and weeping until they’d both run out of tears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that i killed Ianto again :(<br/>~B &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>